How Jellylorum met Asparagus
by Scourge1805
Summary: My take on how Jellylorum met Gus the Theatre Cat, and how these two fell in love. Contains romance, family and evil actors. My entry for Effanineffable's "Where has Jelly Gone?" Competition.
1. Chapter 1

Jellylorum carefully licked her paws, flicking her tail as her father called her. Old Deuteronomy had agreed to take his children to the theatre for a treat and they had all been looking forward to it for so long. "Just coming father," she chirruped. The young adult queen stretched out her legs, tugged a flower behind one ear and left her neat little den. As she strode across the junkyard to her family where they were waiting, she caught sight of herself in a puddle. A pretty young brown and grey tabby queen with brilliant green eyes looked back at her. She smiled before racing the last couple of meters to her father.

"I was starting to worry about you," the large grey cat laughed, embracing her in a great bear hug. "We're just waiting for Jenny." Jellylorum giggled, thinking of her gingery younger sister. "Can we just get going?" Macavity whined, tugging on his father's coat. "Patience Mac," Deuteronomy said sternly. "Come on Jenny," he boomed. The ginger queen came racing across the yard. "Are you ok?" Jellylorum asked as Jennyanydots skidded to a halt, clutching a stitch in her side. "Yes, yes," she breathed. "Just … sorting out … my … head fur." Jelly smiled. "Of course. You must look your best for Skimble…" Jenny blushed. "He said he'd meet us there," she pointed out.

The family soon got moving. Grizabella, Deuteronomy's mate, was staying home, nursing the newborn kit George. This meant it was the young queen Jellylorum, her teen siblings Jennyanydots and Macavity, along with their father, the kitten Munkustrap and their step sisters Demeter and Bombalurina going along. Jelly took the small Munkus by the paw, and helped him along. The silver and black tabby had not really been beyond the confine of their home, and his fear was obvious in his eyes. "It's ok," she whispered to him as he gazed at the bright lights. "They look like massive, really bright stars," he whispered. "I know," she laughed. "Aren't they beautiful?"

The show was a performance of "Dick Whittington," taking place underneath a human theatre. The family bustled inside, taking their seats. Skimble, the young railway cat that Jenny was dating, met them in the lobby and accompanied them inside. The lead actor, playing Dick Whittington's legendary cat "Banderas," was a well-known feline performer by the name of 'Grindlevine.' Or at least that was the intention. Just before the show was about to star, a timid looking cat stepped out from behind the velvet curtain. "Ladies and gentlecats!" he announced in a voice that was far louder than his size would suggest. "I am afraid the star of our show, Mr Grindlevine, has been taken ill this evening. As a result, the part of Banderas will this evening be portrayed by his understudy, Asparagus." At this there was a general grumbling from the crowd.

Munkustrap nudged Jellylorum, who was sitting next to him, gently. "Asparagus?" he asked, his tongue slipping over the complex name. "Yes, it is a fuss to pronounce," she smiled. "I bet all his friends just call him Gus." At that moment there was a drum roll and the curtain swept open. The show itself was average. The sets were nothing special; most of the actors were nothing to write home about. But the actor playing Dick Wittington's cat, he was breath taking. Every movement of his tail or arch of his back oozed character, his voice softened the hardest of hearts. At the end of the show, the cheers were all for him and flowers rained down on the stage.

As the family started to exit the building, Jellylorum tugged at her father. "Could you wait a moment please? I need to use the rest room." Deuteronomy agreed to meet her outside the theatre when she was done, but before she could meet them she got lost, deep within the bowels of the theatre. She crept along, knocked around by the hustle and bustle of the stage hands and back stage crew. Two voices caught her attention from behind a door with a star painted on it, that stood ajar. "It's disgraceful," snapped a voice, every inch the aristocrat. "I don't come on stage for one night, and some nobody steals my spotlight." Jellylorum froze. They were talking about that young actor cat. "Well if someone didn't throw temper tantrums like a drama queen, we wouldn't be in this situation." "You're my manager," the first voice snapped. "You're supposed to make sure this sort of thing doesn't happen." The scrawny looking cat who had made the announcement at the beginning of the play sat near the door, just within her sight. He looked haggard and tired, as if worn thin by the stress of managing his prima donna employer. "What do you want me to do?" he asked wearily. "Get rid of the understudy," Grindlevine declared. "He's part of the company. I can't do that," the manager muttered. Grindlevine leaned forwards, allowing Jellylorum to see him grin evilly. "Then persuade him to leave," the actor sneered.

Jellylorum swiftly hid from sight before Grindlevine and his manager emerged from the dressing room. They were planning to get rid of that young actor, and after he'd done so well. She hurried off through the theatre, planning to tell her father and see if there was anything they could to do. Running along the narrow corridor however she crashed into a cat coming the other way. "Sorry," she gasped as she wriggled around on the ground, trying to pull herself up. "It's alright. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," said a calm voice that she recognised. Jellylorum stood up and brushed herself off, before turning around to find herself face to face with Asparagus, the actor from the show. "Are you ok?" he asked politely. "Yes … yes I'm fine," Jellylorum muttered giddily. The actor cat frowned slightly. "You sound a little groggy. Are you sure you wouldn't like to… ok, I've got you," he said as she slid forward, dazed by the fall.

Jellylorum awoke on a soft sofa in a dimly lit room she didn't recognise. There were photographs of famous actors tacked to every wall and pages of scripts filling in the spaces. A mirror was bolted above a chair and desk over to one side, while one wall was taken up with a sleeping alcove that had been gouged out of it. Candles lit the room with orange, flickering light. The brown and grey cat stood up slowly, looking around. Her head felt like someone had drilled into it with a rusty corkscrew and her legs were weak. A grey and black tabby sat at the desk, rising to meet her. "You should lie down," the young tom said, taking her paws and guiding her back to the sofa. "What happened?" she asked, nursing her head. "You banged you head quite nastily. I took you back to my room to lie you down." "You live here?" she asked, looking around again. The room was tiny, the actor's personal belongings falling over each other in the little cupboard. Asparagus shrugged. "It's part of a theatre cat's life. Only the big visiting stars get large rooms, those of us attached to the theatre find room where we can."


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to go catch my family," Jellylorum suddenly started, moving to get up. "I talked with them, they know where you are," Gus said, holding her paws and calming her down. "They're waiting at home for you." "How did you know who my family are?" Jellyorum asked. "You and your family come to see every show. Eventually even a chorus member is going to notice," the grey tom laughed. Jellylorum liked his laugh.

"Now then, may I ask what a pretty queen was doing running around back stage?" the actor asked, taking a seat on the desk. "Not that I mind. After all, if you hadn't been I wouldn't have met you." Jellylorum blushed. It wasn't often that people called her pretty, particularly not handsome young actors. "I … I got lost," she explained. Suddenly she remembered the conversation she had overheard. "I was running because I needed to tell you something," she whispered, scared that unfriendly ears might over hear her. "Tell me something?" Asparagus asked, his interest peaked. In truth he was fascinated by the shy young queen before him, but felt extremely nervous. His chosen career left little time for dating, and most queens seemed to believe the old stereotype that actors were terrible queenisers.

Jellylorum quickly and quietly detailed what she had overheard. As she spoke Asparagus's face grew longer and longer. "We wants to get rid of me" he asked softly. Jellylorum nodded. The young theatre cat stood up, punching the wall with one clenched paw. Dust and plaster sprang free, forming a little cloud in the air. "This always happens," he snarled. "What always happens?" Jellylorum asked, worried that the young cat was going to walk out. Some feeling deep in the pit of her stomach didn't want him to go.

"If anyone starts to even come close to Grindlevine, they suddenly disappear or leave. It happens every time. If someone is more popular than him for a single show, or might remotely get a part he wants, they put sticks and leave. All he has to do is take a disliking to you, and that's your lot. We've lost nearly half the company this year alone." Asparagus turned back to Jellylorum, who had her paws over her mouth. "Why doesn't somebody stop him?" the young queen asked. Asparagus shook his head, a strange smile on his lips. "He's up to his neck in dodgy business. There are powerful and dangerous cats who he owes big favours to, and none of them want to see him go."

"I had no idea acting was so cut throat," Jellylorum exclaimed. "You'd better start then," Augustus laughed bitterly. "Some of the cats I know would stab me in the back, just for the whiff of a good role." He looked up at her, smiling sadly. "Thank you for warning me. I may be able to do something, or at least get a head start." "What'll you do?" the brown and grey queen asked as Augustus stood up. "I don't know. But tomorrow's a day off, so at least I have time to think about it. Come on, I'd better get you home."

The cats left the theatre together, walking through the dark streets side by side. "You don't have to walk me home," Jellylorum laughed in a tinkling voice. "Don't have to, but I want to," Augustus smiled, brushing her back with his tail. "I'm sure one day we'll come into the city and see the name "Asparagus" up in lights," Jellylorum giggled. "I never liked that name," Asparagus sniggered. "Always seemed like such a mouthful. Call me Gus." Jellylorum made a mental note to tell Munkustrap that she had been right.

At that moment the cats found their way blocked by shadowy shapes in the gloom. "Mr Grindlevine wants to 'ave a word wiv' you," the largest thug grunted, gesturing towards Gus. "Now look here," Gus smiled, stretching his arms out and putting one paw around Jellylorum's shoulder, moving himself imperceptible forward, just enough to shield the young queen. His wide smile didn't reach his eyes, making it clear he was far more worried that he let on. "I'm just walking this fine young lady home, and then I shall be happy to come see Grindlevine." "You're coming with us now," the thug grunted stupidly. "Bring your girlfriend. Maybe we'll 'ave a little fun wiv' 'er," he laughed to his friends, sounding like a herd of cows. "Lay a finger on one hair of her head and I'll remove your arm," Gus snarled. "Oh yeah little guy?" the brute sneered. "Maybe you actor types can't count, but there's one of you and three of us." "So go get some friends, until you collectively have a functioning brain, and then it will be a fair fight," Gus laughed. That did it.

The thug swung for Gus's head, but the grey tom was already no longer there, bowling over one of his friends. The two remaining brutes stupidly gazed at the young actor, before giving chase. Jellylorum started to scamper away, before pausing. She looked back at the young actor, running for his life from the three irate thugs. The queen didn't think, she just acted. A stuck out leg sent the brutes tumbling to the ground. Gus looked at her. "Get out of here!" he yelled. At that moment his tail was seized from behind and he was swung like a furry club against the side of the alley. Jellylorum screamed as he landed at her feet, kneeling to try and help him up. At that moment a large shape came upon the thugs attacking them from the rears, sending them running in a flurry of claws and yowls. "Are you alright Jelly?" the shape asked, and Jellylorum breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised her father's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Deuteronomy stood in the narrow alley, his face dark as thunder. "What happened to your friend?" he asked. "He was trying to protect me," Jellylorum whimpered, trying to pick the young actor up. Old Deuteronomy stooped low, picking the tom up in his massive arms. "We'll get him back to the junkyard," the leader said. The large cat gave a whistle, a high pitched sound that carried far. Macavity raced around the corner, his tail erect and his eyes wide. "What's happened?" he asked. "We were attacked," Jellylorum whispered, her body still coping with the shock. "Tell Jenny to get the medical den ready," Old Deuteronomy instructed his son.

Jenny was waiting for them when they arrived, along with an elderly queen with cream fur that was shot through with white. "What happened?" she asked, as Deuteronomy laid the young cat down on the table. "Fight with some thugs," the large tom grunted. "Can you help him, Aunt Catarina?" Jelly asked. Deuteronomy's older sister ran expert paws over the downed young cat. "He's concussed … a couple of broken bones … deep tissue bruising and a sprained paw. Are you sure he wasn't hit by a car?" "Absolutely. I saw him get beaten up." "And he was backed into a corner at the time?" "No." Catarina frowned. "I've only seen these sorts of injuries when the victim couldn't get away. Any sane cat would have run a mile as soon as they started to receive a beating like this."

Jellylorum gazed in amazement at the unconscious cat. All she could remember was the young cat pausing and yelling at her to run, allowing himself to be seized from behind while making sure she escaped. The young queen curled up in the corner, despair gripping her soul. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was responsible for Gus's predicament. The elderly healer cat settled down next to her, stroking her young niece. "He'll be ok," she purred. "I've never lost a patient yet." Jellylorum shifted. "I can't help but feel this is my fault. He was defending me." Catarina laughed. "This is no one's fault. All I know is that for a tom to go through that, he must really care about you." "Don't be absurd. I only met him today." Catarina got up stiffly, arthritic joints creaking as she rose. "One day is all that's needed, if it's the right tom."

Gus awoke several hours later. His ribs felt like they were on fire, his tail felt like it had been put through a wrangler. He tried to rise, but it just wasn't going to happen. He turned his head to the left and then the right. He saw a bundle of grey and brown fur curled up on the floor, rising and falling as the cat breathed heavily. The actor eventually managed to push himself up onto his elbows, his chest burning.

Jellylorum sprang up as soon as Gus tried to rise. "You should be asleep," she hissed. "Where … am I?" he groaned. "We brought you back home," she explained, stroking his arm. Gus laughed, wincing as the chuckle shook him. "What's so funny?" Jellylorum asked, confused and concerned. "Didn't your mother tell you never to bring a tom home on the first date?" he laughed. Jellylorum blushed scarlet. "Would you really call it a date?" she asked. Gus stiffly extended an arm, looping it around her waist. "Well that depends," he said. "If I ask you out, would you say yes?"

The next day, Skimble trotted into the junkyard. Jenny eagerly jumped down from the tractor tire, throwing her arms around the railway cat. He caught her and spun the ginger queen around before setting her down. "It's good to see you," he purred, a wide grin on his face. At that moment Gus limped out of the medical den, one arm around Jellylorum as she helped him along. "Good lord," Skimble gasped, stifling a laugh. "Isn't that the actor from last night?" Jenny nodded. "He got into some sort of fight just outside, and gotten beaten up pretty bad. Dad brought him home to get better. Skimble looked concerned. "I hope he's alright." Jenny playfully batted at his ear. "He'll be fine. Now what are we going to do today?" Her tomfriend smiled in a way that made her heart melt. "Telling you would ruin the surprise," he smirked.

A large, muscly cat loitered outside the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy was concerned that he was here for the young actor. He beckoned over Macavity. "I'm going to go and have a word with that tom outside the gate. Cover me." The ginger teen grinned and nodded his head, cracking his fingers and sending a spark fly from them. Deuteronomy looked with concern at his eldest son still in the junkyard. Macavity was a good cat, polite and generous. But there was a look that came over his eyes whenever fighting was mentioned that worried the old cat. He shook his head. He was probably imagining things after all.

"Can I help you?" the leader asked the visitor. The visitor turned to look at Old Deuteronomy, showing off a cruel looking scar on his face. "You've taken in the actor," he stated. Old Deuteronomy smiled. "Just for a few days. He had a bit of a run in with a trio of other cats. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" The other cat didn't even blink. "Just give him a message. Grindlevine sends his regards and suggests that he take some time off to get better and maybe visit his father. Just to make sure he's ok." With that the tom turned and trotted away as Old Deuteronomy stared after him.

"What did he mean?" Jellylorum asked after Old Deuteronomy had relayed the message to Gus. The actor put his head in his paws. "He's warning me to stay away, or he'll go after my father," the grey cat muttered. "Your father?" Jellylorum asked. "He lives out in Chelsea. His human lives in a hospital." Old Deuteronomy frowned. "This Grindlevine … he's a nasty piece of work isn't he?" Gus nodded. "Is he in a fit state to travel?" Gus looked up at Old Deuteronomy. "Maybe, but he won't." Deuteronomy nodded. "We need to talk with your father. You can show us the way."


	4. Chapter 4

It was several days before Gus was well enough to travel. Jellylorum helped him hobble along. Alongside Jellylorum and Gus, Old Deuteronomy, Jenny and Skimble had come along. The ginger teen thought that they were being followed, but could only see things out of the corner of his eye. "We're not alone," he whispered to Old Deuteronomy. "I know. They've been on our tail since we left the junkyard."

Eventually the cats reached their destination. "You're sure this is the place?" Old Deuteronomy asked Gus. The theatre cat nodded. Old Deuteronomy looked around. The building was large and magnificent, while most of the humans seemed to be wearing a sort of blue uniform, though quite a few had long red coats on. Almost all had colourful ribbons pinned to their chests. "Their military," Deuteronomy muttered. "What?" Jellylorum asked her father. "Like … human protectors. These ones are retired though." "What's your father doing here?" Jenny asked Gus. "His human lives here. I think they fought together, but he doesn't really talk about it."

The cats snuck through the hospital, dodging humans as they went. Finally they reached the correct door, which had been left open a crack. They slipped between the door and its frame, entering the room. An elderly cat lay curled up on the bed, but he immediately got up as the cats entered, stiffly standing up. Once chocolate fur was now liberally whitened, and he had great tufts of fur on his ears. Jellylorum looked at him in amazement. She had never seen a cat so old, but with so much dignity still left in him. "What do you want?" the cat demanded, his voice weary but strong. He sniffed the air, and blinked milky eyes. Jellylorum realised that the old cat was blind. Gus squeezed his way through the cats. "It's me father," he said, leaping up onto the bed and taking hold of his father's paws. Gus's father looked dumb struck, before embracing his son. "It's good to have you here you lad," he muttered, before sniffing the air again. "Who're your friends?" Gus introduced the other cats one by one, leaving Jellylorum till last. "And this is Jellylorum," Gus said, beckoning her up onto the bed. The queen sprang upwards, before nodding reverently to the elderly cat. "Pleased to meet you dear," he smiled, running his paws gently over her face. "My name is Arthur."

Skimble looked with concern at the elderly cat. "He didn't tell us his father was blind,"2 he muttered under his breath. "And why would he?" the elderly cat exclaimed, seeming to look in Skimble's direction. "I'm blind young tom, not deaf." Gus and Jellylorum hurriedly explained the situation to the old cat. He sat there for a long time, deep in thought. "This Grindlevine," he eventually said. "How dangerous is he?" Gus shrugged. "People say that he's mixed up in some seriously bad things. This gang he's connected with … I've heard stories that they smuggle slaves." Old Deuteronomy, Arthur and Jellylorum hissed in unison, while Jenny gasped and stumbled backward into Skimble's comforting arms. Slavers were the lowest type of cat, villains who made money off other's misfortune and misery.

"Slavers?" Deuteronomy asked Gus. The young cat nodded slowly. "It's just what I've heard." His father breathed deeply. "Swine," he spat. "Cats like that are the lowest form of scum." Old Deuteronomy glanced at Gus before turning back to Arthur. "Sir, it is quite possible you are in danger. If you'll let us, we'd like to protect you." Arthur laughed, his old body shaking with the effort. "It's very kind of you, but I'm staying put. I'm in no fit state to travel, and anyway my human's here. He'd be lost without me."

Old Deuteronomy understood, turning away. Gus stayed put. "I'm staying here," he said. Arthur shook his head, a smile on his lips. "No chance." "I'm not leaving you alo…" "I'll be fine. You can't stay here. You need to take this villain head on." Gus took his father's paws, stroking him gently. "I don't want to leave you alone." The old cat laughed. "I'll be fine. I have friends here who can look after me. You go with your friends." Arthur clasped his son by the shoulder, pulling him close. "Don't let that queen out of your sight," he ordered, causing a giggle from Jenny and a bright red blush from Jellylorum.

The cats left the hospital, trotting along the street. Cats slunk by in the gloom. Gus moved next to Jellylorum, intertwining their tails. "I'm so sorry," the actor mewed. "I shouldn't have gotten you mixed up in this." Jellylorum smiled sweetly. "It's not your fault, and even if it was I wouldn't mind." Gus looked at her in surprise. "Do you realise just how dangerous this is?" he asked in astonishment. "Yes," she replied, slowing down so that Jenny and Skimble couldn't hear her. "But if I hadn't gotten involved in this, I wouldn't have met you." Gus smiled broadly, looking as if he were going to say something, and then the world exploded. Something heavy slammed into Jellylorum, sending her flying. There were snarls of anger and yelps of pain, though from friend or foe she could not tell. Then something was pulled over her head and she could neither see nor hear.

Eventually she was thrown, sack and all, into a hard metal cage. Paws roughly pulled the grimy bag from her head. A trio of toms were looking at her. One she recognised as Grindlevine, the actor who was after Gus. The other two were new to her. One had deep red fur with black spots, while the other was entirely white. "Where am I," she snarled, fear driving her false bravado. "You are safe my dear," the white cat sneered. "Provided your tom friend does exactly as we say."


	5. Chapter 5

Jellylorum was kept in her cage for several days, fed on scraps and drips of water. She had long ago cried herself dry. Around her other cats were shifted in and out of steel cages like hers. None stayed for long. The dingy and ill lit room was guarded by more brutes like the ones that had attacked her and Gus.

The grey queen lay on the floor of her cage, curled into a tight ball. The darkness seemed to press in on her, suffocating her like water. She was awoken by the grating of claws on the bars of her cage. Grindlevine was back. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty," he laughed. Jelly glared up at him. "You won't get away with this?" The actor sneered. "Who's going to stop me?" he asked. "Your father? That brat of an understudy? No one knows where you are, no one is coming to get you." The thing was, Jellylorum felt like he was right. The first couple of days, she had been sure that someone would rescue her, even imagined Gus coming in to save her. She had tried to escape her cage herself, but the lock was too strong.

Jellylorum could feel herself wasting away from lack of food and light. She was awoken by yells and crashes. Suddenly the door at one end of the room burst open. A pair of the thugs entered. "You know the orders," one of them said to the other. "Kill 'em all." The slaves in the cages started yelling out, begging for mercy or clemency. One of the guards grasped a ring of keys and moved towards the first cage. Inside was a pair of kittens. Jellylorum, who was next to them, started slamming her weight against the door of her cage with all her might. "Leave them alone you scumbags," she snarled. The guard sneered. "You're next toots," he guffawed. "Get on with it you idiot," his partner snarled. I don't want to be here when that maniac …" And the plank that served as a door exploded inwards.

Gus bore down on the guards like an avenging angel. His claws were unsheathed, his eyes blazing. He struck down one of the guards, gouging deep furrows in him. He then seized the other by his chest, pushing him up against the wall. "Where is she?" he snarled. The guard nervously pointed in the direction of Jellylorum's cage. Gus smiled, before smashing the offending cat into the wall, knocking him out cold. The actor seized a metal bar from the floor, smashing it over the padlock. Jellylorum crawled out of the cage, and into the arms of Gus.

Macavity had Grindlevine pinned to the floor as Jellylorum and Gus entered the office. Old Deuteronomy threw his arms around his daughter, hugging her close. The actor reached out towards Gus as Macavity started to glow with energy. "Get this maniac off of me," Grindlevine begged. "I can help you. Anywhere you want to go in the acting world, my name will open doors. Just help me." Gus knelt down, looking the criminal in the face. "You sent goons after me, threatened my father and kidnapped the queen I love. You're lucky I'm not killing you myself," he snarled. With that he hauled the cat to his feet. "We're going to hand you over to police and let them deal with you." The grey cat smiled as Grindlevine's face paled. "You're career is over."

Gus and Jellylorum sat together on the tractor tire in the yard, tails entwined. The grey queen had been ordered to stay in the medical den, but had snuck out as soon as possible. The young cats looked up at the moon, bright and full in the night sky. "Thank you," she said for the hundredth time. "For coming for me." Gus idly stroked her arm. "I would have followed you into hell," the actor said. "Just promise me you'll never do that again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Jellylorum squeezed his paw tightly. "Back in the den … you said I was the queen you loved. Did you mean that?" Gus looked at her. "Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service." He smiled at her. "Of course I meant it."

Several months past, and Gus officially joined the tribe as Jellylorum's mate. It was the evening of his latest performance, a new play in which he was staring. As always, the tribe went along. Even Grizabella, the young kit George, and Catarina joined them. As the music swelled and Gus first stepped onto the stage, to rapturous applause, Jelly felt a small paw tug at her arm. Looking down, she saw the wide eyes and silver fur of Munkustrap. The Kit curled up next to his big sister as the show started. "Do you really love Gus?" he asked quietly. Jelly smiled, stroking his head fur. "Yes. Yes I do. And one day you'll find a queen you love Munk, and it will be the happiest day of your life." Munk nodded, glancing to the seat next to him where the gold and black queen Demeter sat. Jellylorum nudged the kitten, drawing his attention back to the play. "Come on Munk," she whispered. "We're about to see theatrical history in the making. Mark my words, cats will talk for years to come of the time Gus the Theatre Cat played Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell."


End file.
